Were-Turtle
by TurtlesForeva
Summary: This is my first ever story so it probly won't be good but I thought of this late at night. It's about what would happen if one of the turtles become a were-wolf or in this case a were-turtle and how the others could or would save him. 2007 movie
1. Chapter 1

This my first fanfic so if you think it's bad fine then don't finish it or you can help make it better. Thanks a lot :)

* * *

Deep inside the Foot headquarters, in one of the bio labs, a creatures escapes to release its terror upon the citizens of the city. Oroku Saki is in his office when he is interrupted. The scientist enters and bows before he speaks.

"What is it," Saki said glaring at the scientist, "you know how I hate to be interrupted."

"My apologies Master Shredder but I regret to inform you that the experiment has escaped into the city," he said. Saki glares at him when he said this.

"Idiots! If our enemies find out what we've been planning they'll defeat us again! Go find it before they do!"

"As you wish Master," the scientist says bowing, then hurries out. They go out in search of the creature.

* * *

"I can't believe ya made us rent that stupid werewolf movie again, Mikey," Raph Grumbled to his brother, "I mean c'mon this is what ta tenth time this month. You gotta have it memorized by now."

"AH, c'mon Raph, this is a classic. You gotta be crazy not to like a movie like this," Mikey replied throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders and pokes his cheek playfully. Raph swats his hands away. Leo and Donnie walked behind them watching and chuckles.

"So, who's hungry? There's this great pizza place just up ahead," Mikey turns to look at his three brothers when they all groan.

"Is food all ya eva think about, Mikey?"

"Mikey, you've had pizza every night this week. You got to start eating healthier bro," Donnie said matter-of-factly. Raph and Mikey rolls their eyes at their genius brother.

"Donnie's right, Mikey," Leo agrees, "no pizza okay?"

"Yeah okay. So how about chinese?" The others nod in agreement stopping in front of a dark alleyway when they hear a strange noise coming from it. Leo unsheathed his katanas just as a strangely large and violent dog charges out of the alleyway towards them.

* * *

Okay so this is my first story ever and I do mean ever. Tell me what y'all think and if ya know anyways it can be better. Which I would greatly appreciate. And sorry that it's short. cowabunga everyone :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I don't own TMNT or werewolves. Anyways here is chapter two

* * *

As the strangely large dog charges the turtles Mikey, Donnie, and Raph pulled their weapons. Mikey cringes when it rams head first into his stomach sending him back against the wall. The dog lowers its head glowering at Mikey. It's snout opens just enough for Mikey to see the dangerously sharp, yellow teeth. A wave of fear races down his spine just as it is about to attack.

Out of no where Raph kicks it in the side sending it flying. It's lunges again but not before Donnie hits its snout with his Bo. Snarls of pain erupt from its mouth as it tackles the nearest turtle, Leo tries his best to get the beast off him when it latches its teeth down on his arm. Leo cries out as white-hot pain shots through his arm and the blood starts to drip down it. Raph and Mikey sends a kick to its side, sending to into the wall where it collapses into an unconscious heap on the ground. Mikey walks over to it slowly and looks it over as Donnie checks on Leo.

"Hey dudes, this dog is out cold." He stated poking it with Donnie's Bo Staff. "Can we keep it?"

"No, now let's get out of here while that thing is out cold." They hurriedly gather their weapons and return to the lair.

* * *

A group of Foot searching a nearby alleyway come upon the sound of a fight. They take to the roof tops to see what's going on and are surprised to see the turtles fighting the creature they were sent to capture. They stay to see one of the turtles get bitten and the creature subdued. As the turtles escaped the group recapture the beast and return to headquarters. The leader of the group reports to Oroku Saki when they return.

"What?! You mean to tell me that you had the turtles in your sights and you let them get away?!" Saki spat furiously.

"My apologizes Master I didn't think about that. We did recapture the creature though. It also bit one of the turtles. The one known as Leonardo." The Foot ninja reported kneeling with his head bowed to his master.

"Hm, this could be proven useful. Send some ninja's to search for Leonardo and have him brought back here studying. When could learn much about the virus we infected that creature with." Saki orders with an evil glint in his eyes and a sinister smile on his face. "We could get a _very_ useful weapon against his brothers once he was tamed." Evil laughter echoes the halls as the Foot ninja bows and leaves to follow out his orders.

* * *

"Ow, Donnie that hurts. And will you two stop laughing this is serious." Leo complained while Donnie stitched the bit mark on his arm. Raph and Mikey stand against the wall chuckling at how his acting.

"I just can't believe ol' fearless got bit by ah li'l doggie and he ain't stopped complainin' sense." Raph says with a mocking smile.

"That wasn't a _little doggie_. That thing was huge!" Leo shouts then sighs and sits back down. "Man, what is Master Splinter going to say when he gets home from his trip?" Donnie put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"No worries Leo, Master Splinter won't be home for a few more weeks." He said with a smile.

"So, who wants to watch that movie now?" Mikey ask smiling at each of his brothers.

* * *

Mikey sits on the couch holding a bowl of popcorn, completely engrossed in the movie. Donnie sits beside him messing with a small gadget. Raph leaning on the back of the couch with a mischievous look in his eyes. Leo sits in Splinters chair looking bored. He scratches at the bite mark absent-mindedly until he hears a scream and popcorn flies all over him and Donnie. He looks over to see Raph on the floor laughing hard and Mikey glaring at him.

"Not funny Raph!"

"Haha! Oh yes it is!" Leo and Donnie sighs while brushing the popcorn off themselves.

"Okay guys time for bed. We got early practice in the morning," Leo says while standing up. He puts his hand to his head when he gets a sudden headache that makes the room spin.

"But I'm not tired yet Leo. Can I at least finish the movie before I go to bed?" Mikey asked giving his oldest brother puppy dog eyes.

"Hey Leo, you feeling ok? You don't look so great all of a sudden." Donnie asked watching him.

"Fine Mikey, but go to bed right after and I'm fine Donnie just another headache." Leo heads to his room swaying slightly when no one notices. Donnie heads to his room after he makes sure Raph and Mikey clean up all the popcorn and Raph goes to bed not long after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Again I don't own TMNT or werewolves. although I wish I did. Here's chapter three

* * *

Leo wakes up the next morning feeling unusually exhausted. He makes his way to the kitchen where he hears Raph and Mikey arguing. He walks in to see the kitchen a complete mess. He turned to Mikey glaring.

"Mikey, what happened in here? Why is the kitchen such a mess?"

"I didn't do it. When I went to bed last night the kitchen was totally in order. I promise." Mikey tells him looking pitifully innocent.

"If ya didn't do it then who did? The rest of us went ta bed before ya and I sure as hell didn't do it." Raph crosses his arms. Donnie stumbles in at that time half asleep not even noticing the mess and gets a cup of coffee. Walks out grumbling about seeing Leo leave the kitchen late that night and he almost slips on something. Leo stares confused while Raph and Mikey glare at him.

"So you did this and tried to blame me? Not cool bro." Mikey crosses his arms frowning. Leo still looks completely confused when he looks at them.

"I don't remember anything after I fell asleep until I woke up just a little while ago."

"Hehe, sounds like the stress is finally gettin' ta ya ol' fearless and its makin' ya sleep walk." Raph smiles smugly crossing his arms making Leo glare at him annoyed.

"Shut up Raph! I'm not stressed and I don't sleep walk!"

"Whateva fearless. I just call 'em as I see 'em." He smirks while Leo glares. "C'mon Mikey, let's leave fearless ta clean up his mess while we warm up fer practice. Oh, and fearless ya might as well clean the dishes while yer at et." They leave the room smiling. Leo cleans the kitchen by his self then walks down the hall to Donnie's lab.

"Yo, Donnie, time for practice. Off the computer and let's go."

"M'kay." Donnie mumbles still typing away at his computer not even hearing Leo. He turns in his chair slightly noticing him. "Oh hey Leo. How long you been standing there?" Leo sighs and points down the hall.

"Dojo now. Time for practice."

* * *

After practice Mikey goes into the kitchen whooping.

"I can't believe I actually beat Leo in practice. That sleep walking must've really put you off your game bro." He chuckles and ducks behind Raph when Leo lunges at him. "Too slow."

"That's enough Mikey. Can't you tell Leo has another headache? And he was just bitten last night causing blood lose."

"Yeah, yeah, fearless got a headache cause a stress and that bit wasn't bad enough fer Mr. Perfect ta lose ta Mikey."

"Will all of you just drop it! I said I'm fine and Mikey only beat me because he got lucky! End of story!" He storms out of the room. "I'm going topside to get some fresh air. Stay here." Raph, Donnie, and Mikey stare at each other in silence until the door to the lair closes.

"Um, dudes, is it me or is Leo madder than ever?"

"It's definitely isn't you Mikey, it's seems something might be wrong with Leo." Donnie walks to his lab lost in thought. Raph and Mikey look at each other and shrugs.

* * *

While Leo runs across roof tops he soon realizes that he was being followed by Foot ninjas. He turns to see dozens surrounding him. He unsheathes his katanas and blocks an attack from behind. He spin kicks the ninja's side knocking him into two others then split-kicks two ninjas on either side of him. He ducks and rolls to dodge a swipe of a katana aimed for his side.

He spin kicks the ninja in the head knocking him unconscious. A ninja cuts his forearm causing him to drop his katanas and stumble back, blood running down and dripping off his fingers. One ninja uses the hilt of his katana to send a powerful blow the Leo's temple causing him to stagger back more. He closes his eyes when a wave of nausea over comes him. When he opens his eyes again instead of a chocolate-brown his eyes are pure blood-red and a feral growl erupts from his mouth.

He leans forward and lunges at the nearest ninja raking his claws deeply across the ninja's chest. The few ninja that remain run away terrified. Leo collapses soon after.

* * *

Donnie is looking through a microscope at different samples when Raph and Mikey walk in. Mikey leans over his shoulder watching curiously while Raph leans on his computer bench.

"So do you know what's wrong with Leo yet?"

"No, not yet but from what I've found it could be a number of things. We'll have to wait and see if there are any other changes before I can find anything out."

"So what changes ya talkin' bout Don? Besides the mood swings, sleep walkin', bein' sluggish, and exhaustion?" There conversation is stopped when they hear the door to the lair open and close and the sound of something falling. They rush out to see Leo covered in cuts and dried blood on the floor trying to get back up.

"Leo? What happened to you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Raph and Donnie help Leo to the lab while he explains what happened.

"I was attacked by the Foot. They must've knocked me out or something cause the last I remember was a wave of nausea before everything went black. The next thing I know I'm waking up and the roof top was covered in blood and mauled bodies." While his talking Donnie calmly bandages all his cuts and stitches up the cut on his arm while Raph and Mikey watch each other.

"Leo, I think I should run a few test just to make sure your really ok."

"Fine. Just get it over with. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." He glares when Donnie takes more blood and other samples. "Do you really need all those samples just to make sure I'm fine? I mean it's not like the Foot poisoned me or anything."

"It's just a precaution Leo. You never can be too careful when it comes to the Foot."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." He storms out of the room leaving Raph, Donnie, and Mikey watching him.

"Ok, dudes, that was majorly bizarre."

"Guess ya might as well add blackin' out ta the list ah his so called symptoms." Raph muttered crossing his arms. Donnie mumbled in agreement while he looked through his microscope again. Mikey yawned before he turned to walk out.

"I'm gonna head to bed to. Dealing with Leo's mood swings totally tired me out."

"Fine, Mike, but stay away from Leo. Ain't no tellin' what he could do in his mood." Mikey waves off Raph's warning and heads upstairs to his room. When he walks by Leo's room he hears growling and something getting shredded. He peeks in to see Leo tossing and turning in his sleep his head jerking back and forth with his nail digging into his sheets ripping them and the mattress.

Mikey start to ease in when a low roar erupts from Leo's mouth making him run to his room and lock the door.

"Man, Leo is seriously losing it. What _is_ up with him?" He whispers to himself with his hand on his plastron over his heart where it beat furiously.

* * *

The next morning went like the usual mornings. Donnie wasn't really awake until he had a few cups of coffee. Raph ate breakfast then worked out hitting his punching bag while Mikey sat in the kitchen eating his breakfast slowly while reading his latest comic book but looks up when Leo walks in glowering.

"Uh, morning Leo, how you sleep? You ok?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped. "the damn mattress fell apart last night that's all."

"Oh, that's to bad... I think I hear Donnie calling me." He rushes out on the kitchen and to Donnie's lab. "Yo, Donny, Leo's up and his grouchier that when he went to bed last night. You find out what's wrong with him yet?" Donnie sighed and turned to him.

"No, not yet and it's getting me frustrated. Every time I find a possible cause the symptoms don't match up. I don't know what to do." He sighs frustrated.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up. Let's go to that book store a few blocks over 'kay?"

"Yeah okay." They put on there disguises and were about to walk out when the hear arguing.

"I'm telling ya fearless, if ya don't back off it ain't gonna be pretty!"

"And I told you, Raphael, that I know your to weak to beat me no matter what you do!"

"Ya know what?! Fine! I'm outta here!" He storms out of the dojo and notices Mikey and Donnie standing there in their disguises. "Where you two headin'? Actually, don't tell me. I'll just come with ya." He puts on a disguise and goes with them to the book store leaving Leo alone in the lair.

* * *

Once at the book store Mikey looked through the comic book section while Raph looked through car magazines and Donnie looked through medical books. After they all got certain books and magazines they paid and left. On the way home Mikey decided to tell them what he witnessed with Leo last night before bed.

" Hey dudes, there's something I need to tell you about Leo. Something I saw last night when I went to check on him before I went to bed." His hands fidgeted nervously as he spoke. Donnie and Raph looked back at him and noticed his uneasiness.

"What's wrong Mikey? What happened last night?" Donnie put his hands on Mikey's arms keeping him from turning away while Raph put his hand on Mikey shoulder.

"Ya can tell us, Mike. We won't let anythin' happen to ya." Mikey looked at his older brothers. He knew they would protect him no matter what but he still felt somewhat scared of whet he saw and worried if Leo would actually turn on them.

"Well, when I was heading to my room I heard noises come from Leo's room. I thought I would check on his and make sure he was okay so I opened his door a li'l and... you heard what he said about his mattress this morning when he got up?" He looked between his brothers curiously until they shook their heads. "Well he said that his mattress fell apart last night but it didn't... I saw what happened.

Leo had claws dudes, like seriously wickedly sharp claws that cuts threw the sheet and everything, straight through the mattress. He was growling like an animal too. I thought he was having a nightmare so I went in to see if I could wake him up but before I got too close he practically snarled in his sleep. It wasn't like how Leo acted in a fight. The was way more scary and totally animal like. Like when Donnie was mutated by Bishop's freaky alien slim stuff." His eyes open wide in realization. "Dudes, you don't think that dog that bit Leo was one of Bishop's mutants and it infected Leo when it bit him do you?" The Three brothers looked at each other nervously eventually resting on the genius (Raph and Mikey) and on the ground ( Donnie).

"It's possible. It affected me differently, though so I'm not completely sure. I can run more test when I get home." They walk home in silence after that all thinking about what they having witnessed occurring with Leo and remember how bad that dog bit him. They were all fearing the worst about what might have to be done the their big brother or leader. They were fearing the worst.

* * *

Back at the lair Leo was losing control of his temper and fast. He watched his brothers leave to head somewhere and was annoyed that they didn't tell him where they were going or ask if he wanted to go. He was mad enough because of Raph but after his three brothers left he really lost control then. Within the half hour his brothers had been gone he hit Raph's punching bag so hard that the chain holding it broke and it flew across the room, hitting the floor and the seem breaking, spilling out it's contents. He also got into Donnie's lab and wrecked his computer and gotten a hold of one of Mikey's action figure breaking it severely.

He didn't care if what he was doing was wrong or how his brothers would feel once they got home and found out what he had done. He took off for the lair entrance. He may not have cared what they would do but he didn't want to be around to hear their crying. He was long gone by the time his brothers returned to find a big mess and their big brother nowhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. Wish I did but I don't so oh well. Anyways I'm starting to need ideas. read and review. I know how it gonna end and I have a small idea about how Leo is gonna escape but I could really use help between now and then. It will be greatly appreciated. Anyways here is chapter 5**

* * *

The trio panicked when they enter their home to find it completely trashed and their big brother nowhere to be found. They withdrew their weapons and spread out to make sure none of their enemies were still waiting to attack. They searched their rooms, the infirmary, Master Splinter's room, kitchen, dojo, etc. Mikey was upset to find all his comic books torn up and Raph was furious to find his room wrecked almost as bad as his punching bag. They both ran to Donnie's lab when the heard him scream in anger.

They ran to their brother's lab running directly into each other from opposite ends of the hallway. They hurried into the lab after picking themselves up to see Donnie standing in the mild of his totaled lab looking hurt and angry.

"Donnie? ya okay bro? Anythin' we can do fer ya?" Raph walked cautiously over to his brother. They all know how dangerous Donnie can be when someone messes with anything in his lab.

"When I find out who did this their dead! All my work, my computer, my samples, even my books! Their all _ruined_! I'm going to kill whoever did this!" Raph backed away from his ranting brother slowly. They all know how Donnie can get when something like his lab gets trashed.

"No worries Donnie. When we find out who did this you can totally have your way with them. But first we do need to find out who did this. And we need to find Leo to." Mikey, who was standing directly behind Raph out line of fire, got his brother's attention with that.

"Your right Mikey. Have you guys found anything? A sign of struggle, anything?" He waits until they shake their heads. "What about his room, the dojo, what about Master Splinters room."

"Negative on the dojo and Master Splin'ner's room. I haven't checked Leo's room yet. You?"

"I didn't get that fah down the hall yet when brainiac hollered so no I ain't checked Leo's room yet."

"We should do that now then. sense it's the only place left to check." They head up stairs to his room checking all the others on their way again just in case. When they get to his room their surprised at what they see.

"Dudes, his room is completely untouched. Does that mean he wrecked the rest of the lair? But how could he have when we weren't even gone an hour."

"I don't know Mikey. But he will definitely have some questions to answer when we find him. Even though my lab trashed a few things survived. The shell cell tracker hopefully is one of them." The rushed downstairs where while Donnie searched the remainder of the lab Raph and Mikey supply themselves with shuriken and other small weapons they can hide in their belts. Donnie comes in while they are doing this. "I found it. It's a little cracked but still working."

"Great then start it up and-" His words are cut off when the door to the lair opens and Leo comes in glaring until he sees them looking at him surprised. He gives them and evil smiles making them look even more surprised. "Leo? Did you do this to the lair? Why did you totally trash my comics?!" Leo walks over to me still looking scary causing Mikey to walk back until his Shell scraped against the wall.

"Why, baby brother? I tell you why." He leans closer causing Mikey to whimper in fear. Raph and Donnie stood behind him to shocked to move. Leo puts his face right in front of Mikey's.

Mikey notices his brothers eyes are darker with a tint of red, nothing like they usually are. "Because, you annoying li'l child, I can. Those comics are nothing to mean. Just like Donnie's lab, Raph's punching bag, not even our precious father's room, let alone any of yours. None of you are important and ahh!"

He feels a sharp pain in his arm. He looks to see a dart in his arm and he turns to see Donnie holding a makeshift gun pointed at him. He can already tell the sedative is working but he runs toward his smart brother anyways.

"You insignificant little pest! You think one dart will bring me down?!" Raph charges him and rams him with his shoulders knocking him to the floor before he can reach Donnie. The trio stare down at him for a few minutes until their certain he won't get up again.

"Donnie, ya gotta get Leo back to normal before we run outta ways ta calm 'im down."

"I know. Help me tie him down to something before he wakes up." They start to pick Leo up when he opens his eyes. He kicks their legs out from under them then punches them in the face knocking them out. He turn to Mikey and snarls making him run.

He summersaults over Mikey stopping him from running then punches him in the face. Once their all unconscious Leo stomps on the tracker crushing it then run away again.

* * *

The Foot ninjas have still been keeping an eye out for Leonardo. Their master was not pleased to find out that the hadn't captured him yet but instead ran away when they saw his red eyes. They made sure to bring sedatives this time. They would capture the turtle this time no matter what. They saw the turtle running along rooftops not far away from them.

He was faster than they remembered but that wasn't going to stop them. They split up. Half ran after him and half ran ahead to stop him. He let out a loud roar when he realized they trapped him. His eyes instantly turn red just as his teeth grew longer and became sharp.

He starts swinging his claws around him keeping them away. One of the ninja held up a tranquilizer gun and shot Leonardo in the arm once. Leonardo snarled at him and charged. His acts caused the ninja to shoot him quite a few more times in his arms, neck, and a couple in his legs. Eventually, Leonardo collapsed from the sedatives.

The ninjas made sure he was out by kicking him in his vulnerable sides. Once they were positive he would wake up they took him back to Foot headquarters.

* * *

When the turtles woke up the knew what happened but they still could believe Leo would do that to them. Raph helped Mikey sit up against the wall then want to help Donnie up. While Mikey was sitting there he looked over to the side and noticed a DVD laying there. He picked it up and look at it. His eye widen as realization hits.

"Dudes, I think I know what's going on with Leo. I think his becoming a werewolf!"


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you talking about Mikey? Werewolves aren't really."

"I think ya got hit a li'l too hard, Mike. What in da world makes ya think Leo's a werewolf?"

"Dudes, look at the fact. Some big dog bites him, he starts losing his temper faster than Raph, his stronger, and he totally just trashed to lair and kicked our butts with out even breaking a sweat. And I swear I saw red in his eyes. Werewolves have red eyes dudes!" Mikey starts panicking while Raph and Donnie just stare at him.

Raph walks over and hit him in the back of the head hard.

"Ow!" Mikey rubs his head and glares at Raph.

"Okay, lets say your right. How are we suppose to help him? I mean it's not like we'll be able to live with a werewolf as a brother. And Master Splinter will kill us if he finds out." Donnie starts pacing. "He broke the tracker after he knocked us out. Even if we could come up with a cure how are we suppose to find him and when we do find him how will we give it to him?"

"Donnie, slow down. Yer losin' us here. First we need ta get tha tracker workin again then we can worry about everything else. What do ya need ta get it workin again Donnie?"

"I think I have extra part in my lab but I don't know if I can get it working anytime soon."

"We just need to cure him before the next full moon or he'll be that way forever. Dudes, I bet it would be so cool to have a werewolf for a brother. Of course we'll havta chain him up and lock him in his room every month so he doesn't attack any of us but still it would be so cool!" Mikey rambles on excitedly while Raph and Donnie stares confused.

"The next full moon is two weeks away. Even if you were right there's no way I can come up with a cure and fix the tracker in that amount of time."

"Fine, Donnie ya make a cure fer Leo an' Mike can come wit me. We'll find Leo an' bring 'im back here so you can cure 'im. Got it? Good let's go." Raph and Mikey run out of the lair while don't starts work on a cure.

* * *

Raph and Mikey run across roof tops looking in every alley along the way. Mikey sighs after the tenth empty alley.

"Man, how can were-Leo be so hard to find? I mean it's not long the wolf in him is following ninja stealth. Where could he be?"

"Shh, yer talkin' is gonna get us caught, Mikey. We havta be quiet an' trust that Leo is still following tha way a ninja an' not runnin' through the street like ah wild animal... Wait did ya call 'im _were_-Leo? What in tha world made ya call 'im that?"

"You know, cause his names Leo and his becoming a werewolf so I thought he should be called that." Raph shakes his head at him. A group of Foot appear out of nowhere surrounding them.

"Our master wishes to see you turtles. And before you say no perhaps you would like to know that your brother is already in our grasp. Soon you will be able to join him. But you probably won't be able to recognize him after all of our testing is down. Now come with easily or your brother will suffer much more than we planned."

"There is no way in shell were comin' with ya. And there ain't no way you got Leo witout all of ya dyin'. Now back off or will havta get rough wit ya." The ninjas laugh and stalked towards them their katanas held ready to attack.

"Uh, Raph, what exactly is the plan here?"

"We beat 'em then get tha shell outta here." Raph lunges at the nearest group of ninja and takes them out easily. He kicks one in the stomach knocking him into three others knocking them all to the ground. He punches two in the face knocking them unconscious then spins and kicks another one in the side of the head knocking him unconscious as well. He swings his sais at two more cutting their chests causes blood the seep from the wounds.

He kicks them in the chest sending the to the ground moaning in pain. Raph looks over to see where Mikey is and can barely see him through the mass of ninja surrounding his baby brother. He leaps over the ninjas, landing on and jumping off shoulders of a few to reach his baby bro. Mikey spins his nun chucks knocking three foot ninjas in the sides of their heads knocking them all out. He kicks another one in the stomach then knees him in the face.

His too busy to notice the foot ninja sneaking up behind him katana ready to cut his head off. Raph Launches at that ninja knocking the wind out him. He kicks the katana away and kicks him in the face knocking him out. He back up until him and Mikey are shell to shell. They knock the last few ninjas out this way.

"Now, let's get back ta Donnie so we can help 'im wit tha cure fer Leo."

* * *

Once back at the lair they go to Donnie's still destroyed lab.

"Yo, Donnie, we ran into the Foot while we were out. They said they had Leo at their headquarters. How you doing with that cure?"

"Not doing to well. Leo seriously messed my lab up. I can hardly find anything."

"We'll look fer tha stuff while ya make the cure."

* * *

Back at Foot headquarters Leonardo is slowly waking up.

"Uh, where am I?" He raise his hands to his head trying to ease the pounding inside his skull. He notices the strap for his swords are missing but shrugs it off and looks around the dimly lit area around him. The wall he was leaning against plus the walls on either side of him was cold cement block walls. The wall in front of him was metal bars just like a prison cell.

He could tell across the hall was another room just like his. He could tell it was empty though. He starts to get up and move towards the bars when he realized a cuff on his right ankle connected him to the wall he was leaning on with a very thick strong chain. He sighed and sat back down thinking. _'How did I get here?'_ he wondered, _'and why can't remember anything after falling asleep in my own bed?'_

He heard foot steps and voices coming down the hall towards him. He decided to pretend to still be unconscious so he rested his head back and closed his eyes. He listened to the voices intently.

"I don't get why the master wanted the turtle down here instead of on the operating table. I thought he always wanted the freaks dissected and the moment he catches one he has it placed down here with this stupid creature."

"The boss seems to think the turtle got infected with the virus we infected the creature with and wants to see how it reacts. I'm looking forward to the freaks tests almost as much as the master." Leonardo hears them chuckle viciously as they shut the cell door to the room across the hall. He waits for the foots steps to subside then opens his eyes. He looks across at the large something with fur that was tossed on the floor.

"So the Foot captured me. But how and when and did they hurt my brothers when they took me?" Worry tightened in his chest at the tought of something bad happening to his brothers. "Maybe I can meditate and get in touch with at least one of them." He sat up in his meditation pose and took a few deep breaths.

When he started to slip into a meditative state he started getting flashes of images in his mind.

* * *

_I can't believe I actually beat Leo in practice. That sleep walking must've really put you off your game bro." He chuckles and ducks behind Raph when Leo lunges at him. "Too slow."_

_"That's enough Mikey. Can't you tell Leo has another headache? And he was just bitten last night causing blood lose."_

_"Yeah, yeah, fearless got a headache cause a stress and that bite wasn't bad enough fer Mr. Perfect ta lose ta Mikey."_

_"Will all of you just drop it! I said I'm fine and Mikey only beat me because he got lucky! End of story!" He storms out of the room. "I'm going topside to get some fresh air. Stay here." Raph, Donnie, and Mikey stare at each other in silence until the door to the lair closes._

_..._

_He closes his eyes when a wave of nausea over comes him. When he opens his eyes again instead of a chocolate-brown his eyes are pure blood-red and a feral growl erupts from his mouth._

_He leans forward and lunges at the nearest ninja raking his claws deeply across the ninja's chest. The few ninja that remain run away terrified._

_..._

_"Leo, I think I should run a few test just to make sure your really okay."_

_"Fine. Just get it over with. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." He glares when Donnie takes more blood and other samples. "Do you really need all those samples just to make sure I'm fine? I mean it's not like the Foot poisoned me or anything."_

_"It's just a precaution Leo. You never can be too careful when it comes to the Foot."_

_"Whatever. I'm going to bed." He storms out of the room leaving Raph, Donnie, and Mikey watching him._

_..._

_"I'm tellin' ya fearless, if ya don't back off it ain't gonna be pretty!"_

_"And I told you, Raphael, that I know your to weak to beat me no matter what you do!"_

_"Ya know what?! Fine! I'm outta here!" He storms out of the dojo and notices Mikey and Donnie standing there in their disguises. "Where you two headin'? Actually, don't tell me. I'll just come with ya." He puts on a disguise and goes with them to the book store leaving Leo alone in the lair._

_..._

_Back at the lair Leo was losing control of his temper and fast. He watched his brothers leave to head somewhere and was annoyed that they didn't tell him where they were going or ask if he wanted to go. He was mad enough because of Raph but after his three brothers left he really lost control then. Within the half hour his brothers had been gone he hit Raph's punching bag so hard that the chain holding it broke and it flew across the room, hitting the floor and the seem breaking, spilling out it's contents. He also got into Donnie's lab and wrecked his computer and gotten a hold of one of Mikey's action figures, breaking it severely._

_He didn't care if what he was doing was wrong or how his brothers would feel once they got home and found out what he had done. He took off for the lair entrance._ _He may not have cared what they would do but he didn't want to be around to hear their crying._

_ ..._

_the door to the lair opens and Leo comes in glaring until he sees them looking at him surprised. He gives them an evil smile making them look even more surprised. "Leo? Did you do this to the lair? Why did you totally trash my comics?!" Leo walks over to Mikey still looking scary causing him to walk back until his shell scraped against the wall._

_"Why, baby brother? I tell you why." He leans closer causing Mikey to whimper in fear. Raph and Donnie stood behind him to shocked to move. Leo puts his face right in front of Mikey's._

_Mikey notices his brothers eyes are darker with a tint of red, nothing like they usually are. "Because, you annoying li'l child, I can. Those comics are nothing to mean. Just like Donnie's lab, Raph's punching bag, not even our precious father's room, let alone any of yours. None of you are important and ahh!"_

_He feels a sharp pain in his arm. He looks to see a dart in his arm and he turns to see Donnie holding a makeshift gun pointed at him. He can already tell the sedative is working but he runs toward his smart brother anyways._

_"You insignificant little pest! You think one dart will bring me down?!" Raph charges him and rams him with his shoulders knocking him to the floor before he can reach Donnie. The trio stare down at him for a few minutes until their certain he won't get up again._

_"Donnie, ya gotta get Leo back to normal before we run outta ways ta calm 'im down."_

_"I know. Help me tie him down to something before he wakes up." They start to pick Leo up when he opens his eyes. He kicks their legs out from under them then punches them in the face knocking them out. He turn to Mikey and snarls making him run._

_He summersaults over Mikey stopping him from running then punches him in the face. Once their all unconscious Leo stomps on the tracker crushing it then runs away again._

_..._

_He let out a loud roar when he realized they trapped him. His eyes instantly turn red just as his teeth grew longer and became sharp._

_He starts swinging his claws around him keeping them away. One of the ninja held up a tranquilizer gun and shot Leonardo in the arm once. Leonardo snarled at him and charged. His acts caused the ninja to shoot him quite a few more times in his arms, neck, and a couple in his legs. Eventually, Leonardo collapsed from the sedatives._

* * *

Leo opened his eyes widen in horror. "What did I do? What's wrong with me and how could I do that to my own _brothers_?" He whispered sadly. He was lost in his guilt when two Foot ninjas come to his cell door and open it. He glares as they make their way over to him.

"Come with us turtle. And no trouble or you'll be sorry." They reach down and pulls him to his feet. They tie his hands behind his shell and unlocked the cuff from his leg. They pushed him forward out of the cell and down the hall.

"So you going to tell me where I'm going or why I'm out of my cell?"

"Shut up turtle. The master has plans for you." They walk in silence until the pulled him to a stop roughly by the arms. One ninja opens the double doors and the other shoved him inside. The pulled him over to a metal operating table in the center of the room.

They strapped his legs to the table with leather straps at his ankles and one across his thighs. They pushed him back and strapped another one over his lower plastron and untied his hands then straps them close to the edges. Another strap across his chest and upper arms secures him to the table. The door from the opposite side opens an the Shredder walks and stops near by.

"Hello, Leonardo, I'm pleased to see that your awake. I've heard that you've given my ninja quite a bit of trouble. I'm interested to find out just how much the virus is reacting to your mutated DNA." He turns to one of the ninjas. "Sedate him and makes him unconscious when the scientist come to do his... operation."

He turns and strides out the door. Leonardo's cry of pain is cut off when the door shuts behind him. The Shredder grins evilly at the sound of his screams.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own TMNT although I wish I did and I don't own werewolves, this chapter was seriously hard to come up with sense I haven't really had any time to think of it. I probably only have one or two chapters more to go. anyways here's Chapter 7**

* * *

Leo slowly awoke to pounding in his head. He opened his eyes only to squeeze them shut as a bright light shined down on him. He tried to lift his arm but found it strapped down to the metal operating table. He groans at the throbbing in his skull and turns his head to the side.

"Ah, Leonardo. The samples my scientist took from you are very interesting. It's seems that when you were bitten by my creature it began to cause a... transformation within your mutated body. It is quite interesting indeed. My scientist estimate that the transformation will be complete in two weeks. You will be under my control and I will destroy your brothers." The Shredder lets out an evil chuckle and looks down at Leo. "Nothing to say Leonardo?" A hint of amusement in his voice made Leo clench his teeth and balls his hands into fist. Leo opens his eyes slowly allowing them to adjust to the light. He glares at the Shredder dangerously.

"I will never do what you say Shredder especially if that means harming my brothers." The Shredder laughs dangerously as Leo begins struggling against the leather straps.

"Oh but you will. While you were unconscious I had my scientist implant a device the will put you under my control. You will do as I say and in two weeks your brothers will die by your hand." He walks out laughing evilly leaving Leo to struggle against the straps. Leo struggles with the straps on his wrist until they become raw. Leo sighs and lays his head back.

"Damn it. I can't get free. Of course ever if I could get out there's no where for me to go. I'm sure my brothers will never want me around again after what I did to them. And even if they did I can't risk being around them with the device the Shredder implanted me with."

Leo sighs again and closes his eyes. _'I wish what ever it was that caused me to do all those thing would help me get out of here and help get rid of the device.'_ He takes deep breathes in and out slipping into a meditative state. He could sense a tense, dangerous presence inside him begin to stir. He looked to the back of his mind were the presence was.

Two large, red eyes surrounded by a dark mist peered at him.

"_Your the beast that harmed by brothers and destroyed my home. Your a part of my now aren't you? I need you to help me escape and get rid of the device that was implanted in us. Will you please help me save my... our brothers?"_ Leo received his answer when a growl erupted from his lips.

When Leo opens his eyes their pure blood-red. His flexes the muscles in his arms snapping the straps easily. Ragged claws grow on his hands and he slices the rest of the straps easily. He begins to make his way out of Foot headquarters.

* * *

C'mon Donnie how much longer can it take to make a cure for our were-bro?" Mikey asked for the twentieth time making Donnie groan and look at his baby brother sitting in the rolling chair beside him.

"Mikey, I've already told you there is no such thing as werewolves." Donnie said matter-of-factly looking back at his work.

"And I've told you dude if there is no such thing as werewolves then there would be nothing wrong with Leo." Mikey pointed out leaning over his shoulder watching. Raph pulls mikey back my his mask tails.

"C'mon shell fer brains. Ya got cleanin' ta do while Donnie makes ah cure fer Leo." He glares at Mikey when he starts to say something. "An' don't even try that ya don't wanna clean thing on meh. I don't fall fer any ah that got it." Mikey sighs and nods in defeat.

"Ok Raph, but you havta clean to. I'm not doing all this by myself." Raph pushes him out of the lab and they head for the dojo. Raph props the weapons back up against the wall while Mikey sweeps up broken glass.

"I don't get why we havta clean when Leo did it. I mean why can't we make Leo clean up when he comes back?" Mikey grumbles while continuing to sweep.

"Stop complainin' shell fer brains. Leo might not be up ta cleanin' when he comes home." Raph lifted a training katana off the ground as he spoke. When Mikey turned his shell to Raph to continue sweeping Raph looked down at the katana sadly and thought _'If he does come home that is.'_ He sighs quietly and wonders where Leo actually is and if his okay.

* * *

Leo raced across the rooftops, his red eyes searching for possible threats and a save place to hide and recover from the wounds he obtained from his escape. He leaped off the roof he was on landing on his feet in the middle of the street below. A driver in an oncoming car panicked at seeing Leo and swerved to miss him and, in doing so, crashed into the window of a store. Leo ran from the crash as fire came from under the hood of the car. He ran through alleys and deserted roads until he got to a empty street with old, run-down apartment buildings and warehouses.

Leo slowed to a walk as he checked his surroundings. Finding no trace of any living beings around he wandered into a condemned looking apartment building and slowly made his way to one of the upper floors to rest and recover. He falls into a deep sleep immediately after laying down.

* * *

Mikey is laying across the couch watching a syfy movie when an emergency broadcast comes on.

"Yo, dudes! I think your gonna wanna see this!" He called out. Raph came out of the kitchen from where he was taking his break to see what he was yelling about as Donnie comes out of his lab. Mikey turns up the volume and listens to the reporter.

" A shocking report of some sort of alien was seen in downtown earlier tonight. Eyewitness says the creature was strangely turtle like only the size of a human. It had glowing red eyes, ragged claws and a razor like yellow teeth. The creature was also covered in blood The police are insisting that all citizens stay indoors until this creature is caught."

"Dudes, you think she was talking about Leo? You don't think he would've gotten caught that easily do you?" Mikey asked taking his attention from the report to look up at his brothers who stood behind the couch still staring at the T.V.s worry clear on their faces.

"There's n way Leo woulda been seen like that. His ah ninja fer cryin' out loud. Right Donnie?" Donnie was about to answer when the broadcast caught their attention again.

" We have just received a video of the creature and have been allowed to show it to you." The video shows Leo with red eyes, claws and sharp teeth running towards and past the person recording, blood covering his body.

"It is Leo! And his bleeding! And he doesn't have his swords either! Dudes we havta go save him before the police find him!" Mikey jumps up panicked and starts running to the door when Donnie's words stop him.

"Mikey slow down. He still have no idea where he is. And you saw him it could be dangerous trying to help him. Besides, how are we going to help him? I'm still no where close to having a cure."

"Then ya stay an' work on tha cure Don. Me and Mike will go rescue Leo." Raph ordered. Donnie nodded and heads back to his lab while Raph follows Mikey out the door.

* * *

Leo awoke startled and looked around. He sighs and sits up. He sat there taking deep breathes in and out. He slowly sunk into his meditative state and smile to himself as he felt the new presence within himself.

"_Thank you for helping me. But do you know where we are? I need to get home to my brothers and make sure their alright._" Leo receive an answer as an image appeared in his mind.

_Leo lunges at Foot members left and right clawing them to death, blood splattering everywhere. He attacked any ninjas that tried to stop him, brutally killing all of them. Once he escaped he raced across roof tops until he dropped to the streets causing a wreck and people to panic. He ran until get to a empty street and went into an abandoned apartment building to rest._

Leo sighed when the image passed. _'We are definitely going to have a conversation about letting people see us and killing people.'_ He was startled out of his meditation when a hand touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Raph and Mikey staring at him concerned.

"Are you guys okay? Where's Donnie? How did you guys find me?" Leo questioned as he looked back and forth between his brothers' eyes.

"Chill Leo, everything is okay now." Mikey hugged pressing his cheek against his big brother's. Were so glad your okay bro!" Leo smiled at that and gave his baby brother a playful noogie. Raph crosses his arms watching.

"How can ya be so relaxed? We've been lookin' fer ya fer days an' your sittin' on yer butt meditatin'! We've been worried sick and you didn't think ah callin' or comin' home? What's tha matter with ya?" Raph stood there angrily, his arms still crossed.

"Look, I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I did to all of you. My new friend showed my what he did. We're understanding each other now and-"

"Hold up hold up! Yer new _friend_? That _thing_ tried ta kill us an' destroyed our home! Did ya get hit in tha head or what?"

"Raph just listen okay? He saved me from the foot more than once. Although I don't approve of how he did it I am thankful that he did. And he didn't really mean to hurt you guys or destroy the lair. His really sorry and I'll fix everything when I come home but not right now." Mikey pulls away from him and looks up sadly and Raph glares down at him.

"Leo what do you mean not right now? Aren't you going to come home with us?"

"I can't Mikey. The Shredder did something to me that makes it dangerous to be around you guys right now. I'm really sorry but I promise that as some as I fix it I'll be home."

"Donnie can fix it when we get home! There is no way in shell were gonna let ya outta our sight after everything that's happened."

"Where is Donnie and why isn't he with you? Is he okay?"

"Donnie's making a cure for you. So you don't havta deal with the werewolf thing."

"Werewolf thing? Mikey what are you talking about?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. Here's chapter 8**

* * *

"Where did you get the idea that I'm a werewolf?"

"Yer fault fearless. When that beast in ya trashed tha lair it left that werewolf movie in Mikey's reach. Now he won't shaddup 'bout it." Leo sighs.

"Mikey, I'm not a werewolf. And you guys never told me how you found me." Leo stated as he looks from Mikey to Raph then back noticing the worry in his face. "Mikey?"

"So the beast or whatever didn't tell you that you guys were caught on video? Dude you totally got caught on video while running through the street and it was put on the news. We thought you were bleeding dude. It was totally scary. And awesome. It was scaresome."

"Mike, shaddup." Mikey glares at Raph while Leo sighs.

"I don't have a choice about coming home do I? You won't leave until I agree will you?"

"Yep."

"Got that right fearless." Mikey gives a goofy grin while Raph just smirks. Leo sighs again and stands up.

"Fine. Let's go home."

* * *

Donnie is sitting in his lab. He just finished the cure when he hears the lair door open.

"Yo Donnie! We got Leo! You still in your lab Donnie?!" Donnie sighs and walk out of his lab.

"Mikey do you really have to yell? Why couldn't you just walk to my lab and tell me?"

"Where's the fun in that dude? So did you find the cure?"

"Doesn't matter if he did or not. I don't need it." Donnie's eyes widen when Leo says that. Donnie gasp when he turns and looks at him.

"Leo are you okay? You're covered in blood. Let's go to the infirmary and I'll help you."

"Donnie, it's fine. It's not my blood. I'll get a shower later but right now I need you to find some device that Shredder implanted me with. The longer we wait the more dangerous it is for you." Donnie nods and they go to his lab. Raph goes to clean the dojo when Mikey goes to clean the kitchen.

Once Mikey finishes in the kitchen he goes to Donnie's lab where he finds Raph and Donnie talking. Little do they know that Leo can hear them from the bathroom.

"Donnie, how're we gonna get fearless to take tha cure if his claimin' that beast is his friend? Can we sedate 'im?"

"What if we sedate him and that beast considers us a danger? We just gotta make Leo see it's to dangerous to let that beast live within him."

"I think you dudes should just let him do what he wants. Leo's smart enough to know if it's good or bad. I trust that Leo knows what his doing." Leo walks in cleansed of all the blood and a gauze taped to the back of his neck.

"Thank you Mikey. Glad at least one of my brothers trust me." He gives Raph and Donnie a knowing look. "One of the good things about my new friend is that my hearing has improved a lot. I'd watch yourselves if I were you." He chuckles when Raph and Donnie look at each other worried. "Relax. I've already had a talk with him about hurting you guys. His agreed to not harm you no matter how annoying you become. Oh and he wanted me to tell you that his sorry for everything his done. He won't do it again." He walks out with Mikey right behind him leaving Raph and Donnie standing there shocked.

"Hey Leo, so what's it like having someone else in your head?" Leo smiles at that and chuckles quietly.

"It's not bad. I don't really know what he does when his in control but he shows me images afterward. And he doesn't understand why Raph and Donnie are so against him. Other than the fact he broke some stuff."

"You know Raph, no one can be stronger than him and Donnie doesn't like something he can't explain with science." Leo smiles down at him.

"You know Mikey if you used your head more instead of just saying the first thing that comes to mind or act without thinking Donnie would have some serious competition for the family genius." He chuckles and mikey rolls his eyes.

"There's no way anyone can compete with Donnie. I just know the right thing to say at the right time some times." He smiles when he sees the amused look on Leo's face.

"I should probably clean up the lair sense it was my friend that trashed it. Do you want me to clean your room and fix the comic books?"

"Sure" Mikey grins. "I'll help if ya want." The head to the second floor and go to Mikey room. Leo starts taping the torn comics while Mikey picks up his action figures. "So Leo, does your friend have a name or what? 'Cause if he doesn't I can totally give him one."

"Now that you mention it I don't think he does. What would you call him if he doesn't?" Leo looks up to him and watches him think. Mikey smiles and snaps his fingers.

"I got it! His like you only darker and more dangerous so I would call him... Dark Leo!" Leo smiles and laughs quietly.

"Sound like a good name little brother. Thanks." Mikey grins and continues to pick up things from the floor.

"Hey Leo, why did Dark Leo trash the lair like this?"

"Well I saw you guys leave the lair so I guess he sensed my worry and decided to take thing in his own hands." He shrugs and looks up to see Mikey's curious gaze. "I'll have a talk with him about everything and make sure it doesn't happen again. Promise." Leo smiles at Mikey's relieved faced. Raph and Donnie stand at the door and listen. Donnie knocks and walks in.

"Hey you guys need any help?" Mikey grins and hands him some broken action figures.

"Can you fix these? Raph you can help me sit the furniture back up." Donnie smiles and sits by Leo working. Raph stands by the door with his arms crossed.

"Who said that I wanna help ya lift furniture? Who even said that I wanna help at all?" Mikey looks up at him with sad baby blue eyes and pouts his lip out making Raph sigh. "Fine. Where d'we start?" Mikey grins. They work together cleaning and fixing everything for the rest of the night. They eventually fall asleep on the old couch watching T.V.. Leo in the middle with his head resting against the back Donnie on his right with one leg hanging over the arm. Raph on leo's left with his head on Leo's shoulder and Mikey laying across their laps.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I know that I haven't really written about the Foot in a while or at all really and I'm super sorry about that but anyways here is chapter 9.**

* * *

Saki sat at his desk going over the file of test results on Leonardo. "Hmm, the results on the tests show some anomalies in the samples of his mutated blood but the samples of his skin tissue and DNA shows nothing. Very interesting indeed." He continued to read over the results and sip his Tea when he was interrupted by a knock on the large black double doors leading to the hall outside his office. A Foot ninja entered with blood splattered all over his uniform.

"What is it you imbecilic fool? Can't you see that I am busy?"

"My apologies Master. But I regret to inform you that the one known as Leonardo has escaped." The ninja

flinched when Saki shouts outraged.

"WHAT?! How could you idiots let him escape?! I told you not to underestimate him because the virus is making him stronger _and_ faster. How can you imbeciles failed to accomplish such an easy task as that?" The ninja dropped to one knee with his head down.

"My apologies Master. I won't let it happen again."

"Ofcourse you will not let it happen again." Saki reaches for the gauntlet on his desk and slips it onto his right hand and stands. He walks around his desk and to the soldier. He raises his right hand and starts to bring it back down to the soldier when he speaks again, fear in his voice.

"Wait Master, please, I can come up with a plan to get him back. I promise that I won't fail you again."

"Very well, but if I do not have Leonardo in my hands by noon tonight I will not give you a second chance. Do I make myself clear?"The ninja nods and quickly leaves Saki alone in his office.

* * *

Splinter enters his home to find all his sons piled together on the couch sleeping deeply with Leonardo in the center of them. He smiles in remembrance of his memories of finding them piled together in the same bed after a terrible storm in their younger years. He sighs relaxing slightly seeing that they are all well. He had a terrible feeling that his sons were in danger and decided to return early. He sits in the armchair he claimed as his and closes his eyes.

He will explain why he returned early to them in the morning.

* * *

When Leonardo woke up the next morning his brothers were still asleep on him. He sighs and smiles. _'They maybe annoying at times but they're pretty cute when they're asleep. I guess I have to wait until they wake up to get_ up.' He laid his head against the back of the couch again and closed his eyes. He was a bought to fall back asleep when he heard a voice in the back of his mind.

_"These... _Brothers_ as you put them, they are important to you? You love them?"_ The beast spoke to him with a voice filled with curiosity.

_"Yes, they're younger than me so protecting them from getting hurt is my job. That is exactly why I asked you to help me keep them safe, and not hurt them... _or_ destroy their things. With our life it's hard to find nice or special things and when we do they become some of our most prized possessions. Do you understand?" He could see the red eyes in his mind and could see the beginnings of a very furry body forming around those eyes._

_"Yes."_ _A slight nod of the eyes made Leo smile. He knew the beast was an ally, if only Raph and Donnie could see it. He was brought out of his mental silence when the beast spoke again. "I sense someone near by. I recognize the scent but can't place it but I can tell that is warm blooded. What do you want me to do?"_

_"Nothing just yet. I'll find out who it is then let you know what to do okay?" _The red eyes nodded again and faded into darkness. Leo slowly opened his eyes to see his father sitting in his armchair also asleep. _'It's only Master Splinter. His our father which means that you can't hurt him either... or destroy his room again. Alright?'_

_"Yes, but I must ask a question. If he is you and your brothers' father then why is it that he is warm-blooded while you and your brothers are cold-blooded?"_

_'He found use when we were all mutated and took us in and raised us. His warm-blooded because he is a rat while my brothers and I are cold-blooded because we are turtles.' _The beast nodded in understanding.

_"By the way, Leonardo, I don't quit understand why your brother, Michelangelo is it, wants to name me. It is normal for him to name things? I've only heard bits of what he has said and he does not seem as _normal_ as you. Is that normal?" _Leo internally sighed.

_'Yes, yes it is normal for him to do things like that. He decided to call you Dark Leo. If you want to be called something else I can talk to him about it.'_

_"No, it is fine. Just do not let him get carried away with it." Leo smiles at that and nods._

_'okay, sleep my friend. You'll need as much as you can get with my brothers always getting into trouble.'_ He opens his eyes again to find Master Splinter awake and watching him. "Good morning Master. What are you doing home so soon? I thought you weren't going to be back for a few more weeks." Master Splinter nods.

"Good morning Leonardo. I'll explain why I came home when your brothers wake up. Shall I ask how you slept?" Leo noticed a spark of amusement in his eyes and voice.

"I slept surprisingly well considering the fact I have three brothers on me." He chuckles lightly causing Donnie to stir. Leo looks at him when he lifts his head off of his shoulder and has a small smile on his face. "Morning Donnie. Sleep well?" Donnie grumbles causing Leo's smile to grow. "What was that? I couldn't here you." Donnie looks down at Mikey across their laps.

"Why is Mikey on my lap? I want coffee make him move." He yawns loudly not noticing Splinter chuckle off to the side.

"Maybe if we work together we can get up without making him fall." Donnie nods and eases over the arm. Holds Mikey still while Leo then eases out. Leo smiles and shakes his head. "I swear him and Raph wouldn't even wake up if a tank drove in here and started firing.

"I'm going to go make some coffee." Donnie mumbles as he heads towards the kitchen. Leo smiles and watches him.

"Should we wake them up Master Splinter?"

"No, they will wake up soon enough. Join Donatello for breakfast." Leo bows and heads towards the kitchen as well.

* * *

Master Splinter watches him go. Since he walked through the lair door his sensed something different about his oldest son but he hasn't be able to put a claw on what it could possible be. When he explains why he came back early he will have them all explain what has been going on. He rose from the armchair and walked to the kitchen. Leonardo was sitting at his seat at the table eating cereal and watching Donatello While he was pouring himself a large mug of coffee. Splinter noticed how often his second youngest son pour a cup of coffee and started thinking that perhaps he should make his son cut back on the caffeinated beverage that keeps him up so late at night.

He decided to make some tea as he heard his one of his sons stirring on the couch.

* * *

Raph awoke to see Mikey asleep with his head on his lap. _'Do I look like a fuckin' pillow to this bonehead or wha'?'_he thought irritably. Shoving Mikey off his he stood up.

"Ow! Raph, what the shell ya do that for dude!? I was having a wicked dream about an island of candy as big as me and more video games than I could ever play." Raph rolled his eyes at his baby brother's complaining and walked to the kitchen with a whining Mikey following. He stops at the entrance of the kitchen seeing Donnie practically chugging a large cup of coffee, Leo sitting at the table watching him amused, and Master Splinter making himself some tea. After he and Mikey returned their master's bow the took their places at the table.

* * *

Realization struck Leo instantly and he looked over at Master Splinter curiously.

"Master Splinter, why did you come home early? Is everything alright?" The other three realized that Leo was right and that Splinter wasn't supposed to be home for a few more weeks.

"Now that you all are awake my sons I will explain why I returned early." As Master Splinter explained what he has been feeling for the past few days Leo began to wondering how he was going to explain his new ally to Splinter. He wondered if Master Splinter already knew and by the look he was get from him he hoped he didn't.

"... so who would like to explain what has been going on here during my absence?" The turtle all look at each other while Master Splinter waits expectantly. Donnie opens his mouth to begin to speak when Leo suddenly speaks.

"Nothing has really been going on. We've been practicing and going on patrol. Just hanging out really." Leo explained looking slightly nervous. Out of him and his brothers he was definitely the worst liar which is why he rarely did it. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey shared a look of surprise to hear Leo lie to Master Splinter.

"Hmm, I see. I shall return to my room to put my things away and meditate. We will finish this discussion later." Master Splinter puts his cup in the sink and walks to his room. The turtles are left to talk quietly to each other.

"Why didn't you tell Master Splinter anything, Leo?"

"I will just not right now. He just got home it can wait a few days."

"Yeah, 'til ya go all red eyes and try ta rip 'is guts out."

"Dark Leo wouldn't do that Raph... Right Leo?"

"Of course he won't do that. I already told him that he can't hurt Master Splinter or trash his room again."

"Speaking of trashing his room who cleaned it up because I didn't?" Mikey asked making the conversation stop instantly with all of them wide eyed.

"I forgot about us trashing it."

"I didn't do it."

"Me neitha."

"Uh-oh." All four flint when Master Splinter's voice echoes through the lair.

"BOYS!"


End file.
